


Challenge-A-Month

by orphan_account



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heres your Challenge-A-Month prompt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge-A-Month

Hey! My Challenge-A-Month is a Rikurt sex


End file.
